In websites larger than a few pages, visitors often view more than one page in the site, and often follow a “navigation path”, linking from one page to another through various web pages in a site to get to a web page they are interested in. Some pages in a site may require visitors to follow long navigation paths to find them.
Website designers can change the hierarchy of a website to place important pages near the beginning of a navigation path, but they cannot always know which pages or sections of the website are most important to visitors. Furthermore, website designers do not always know which pages and sections of a website have become more or less important.
Long navigation paths through a website can cause frustration for visitors to the website, and website designers many times do not have an easy way to know which navigation paths need to be shortened. Nor do website designers have an easy way to shorten the navigation paths without manually changing the website.